fairy_abcfandomcom-20200214-history
FairyABC Rules
Rules & Guidelines: * No bullying * No swearing * No illicit content * No explicit content * No illegal content * No naming yourself as a Famous Fairy * No spamming content** * Report users by using the report centre * Give complete screenshots of the chat box when reporting. (Remember, if you typed it, you meant it) * No using temporary emails to create an account * You may not make another account while you are serving punishment for an action done on another account. * Never share your password with another user. This will result in the immediate termination of your account. * Keep it PG * No discrimination*** * No personal content**** THIS INCLUDES NO PERSONAL PHOTOS OF ANY KIND * No harrassing other users or staff * Do not be a nuissance to other users or staff***** * Thread names must have clear names, unless it is an artwork and that is the name of the piece'.***' * No Forum Dating, WEDDING OR DIVORCE ANNOUNCEMENTS/VIDEOS/PHOTOS ON THE FORUM WILL BE REMOVED*** AND YOU ARE SUBJECT TO BEING BANNED. You may or may not be warned before you are punished. If you are this is your one and only chance to stop. Racist, bullying, and sexual content will be automatically banned, and if you are a repeat offender you may be permanently banned. If you are reporting someone you are REQUIRED to have screen shots of the issue and the player/s UID or we cannot do anything. If someone is banned/muted it means we have received screenshots and their punishment is not up for debate. You may not discuss punishments on the report forum (or any forum for that matter) either, as punishments are final. You may not discuss the length of punishments, yours or anyone else's. You may not post pictures that break the rules mentioned above, unless reporting someone else. All reports are separate cases, and we treat each case differently depending on past offences. Just because one user got a light punishment for breaking a certain rule doesn't mean the same will happen to you, because each case differs in severity. If someone does not want to discuss a certain subject, they have the right to say no.**You may not spam posts for forum coins, if you do so, not only will we delete the posts and remove the coins you earned, we will mute or possibly ban your account. ***This includes but is not limited to, racism, sexism, and religious discrimination. Discrimination of any kind is frowned upon and may end in a ban depending on severity. ****This includes but is not limited to, posting images of yourself, telling people you don't know your home address and other content that could be considered personal. *****Do not intentionally try to irritate or aggravate users. This also falls under do not spam. ******No replying to your own posts Additionally, please refrain from discussing sensitive topics such as 'religion, politics, SEXUAL ORIENTATION. If you would not discuss it with a young child (ten years old or younger), it is not appropriate for this website.'Talks of these subjects can often get out of hand, and advising against them may reduce the number of incidents. We may ban without apparent reason. This is not to be discussed. We always have a reason to ban, but we may not share this reason with any users as it can be a sensitive topic.